As The King Finds His Queen
by Akitsuki Akira
Summary: Moving his lips away from hers for a second to breathe, he asked, "What's your name?" The girl pulled his face to hers and kissed him before pulling away and whispering, "Eve. Just Eve." Train smirked and began kissing her roughly again... Train x Eve, AU


_First attempt of AU!!!! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!!!!! Yeah, R&R!!_

* * *

A brown haired man stepped out of his navy blue Aston Martin, surveying the downtown nightclub scene behind dark Versace shades.

His name was Train Heartnet; and he was king of all the clubs within a ten-mile radius. If you didn't know Train, you damn well would sooner or later.

He was a solitary, totally sexy, and totally rich, to put it bluntly.

And what he wanted, he got.

Whether it was girls, clothes, cars… with a snap of the fingers it was his.

Train walked into one of his personal favorite clubs, The Moves. There were always hot girls, the best beats, and awesome drinks that kept coming all night long.

Even better, he never had to wait in line. The second the bouncer saw him, the velvet rope was pulled aside and a pleasant, "Good Evening, " was said.

Not that a response was ever given.

The dance floor was already packed, with flashing strobe lights of all different colors. The crowd parted when Train was noticed.

People murmured his name and pointed. Train smirked.

It was good to be king.

Just as he was going to the bar to get a drink, something caught his eye.

There was a girl on the dance floor.

Psh. Sure, there was always girls.

But this girl was different. Her hair was blonde, and she was wearing a short black skirt with slits up the sides and fishnet leggings under it.

A black tank top under a pinstriped short-sleeved jacket was on top. She also had red lips and fingernails.

Train himself was wearing a red dress shirt under a black jacket, with black pants held up by a red belt, and a black tie. And don't forget his Versace shades. Custom, of course.

Not only was this girl delicious to look at, she could DANCE.

All the males in the room single or otherwise had their eyes on her. But no one would make a move, fearing being shot down by the sultry sex kitten.

Not Train, of course. He danced his way right up to her.

She didn't seem to know him. Usually when the King walked up to you, you would step down and let him dance either with you, or in your spot.

This girl refused to step down. She raised a yellow eyebrow at him and kept dancing. Train smirked. The girl had guts. She knew she could get thrown out by a move like this, but she didn't seem to care.

Train thought that was incredibly sexy.

As the next song started, he took up position behind her, his hands on her hips, pressing up against her.

All through the next song, their hips ground to the beat of the music. Everyone that was dancing kept glancing at the pair.

Who was the blonde-haired girl dancing with Heartnet? Damn, she could dance. All the guys mentally slapped themselves for not getting her before the King did.

Train let his lips trail up and down her neck. She had one hand tangled in his hair, the other one on his hand which was touching her hips.

As the song ended, Train took the girl's hand and led her to a back room of the club, where the extra booze was stored.

You could hear the music; feel the pulse of the party throughout the building.

Not that either was paying attention to that now. The second Train closed the door, his lips found hers. He cornered her against the door.

Moving his lips away from hers for a second to breathe, he asked, "What's your name?"

The girl pulled his face to hers and kissed him before pulling away and whispering, "Eve. Just Eve."

Train smirked and began kissing her roughly again...

--

The next night, Train stepped out of his navy blue Aston Martin, once again with his Versace shades.

For the first time ever, he walked around the other side of the car and opened the door. He offered his hand to whoever was inside.

A red-nailed hand placed itself in his and a blonde-haired girl placed one black-stilletoed foot out the door.

The body guard raised an eyebrow as she straightened up and looked at him from behind custom Channel sunglasses.

The King had found a Queen.


End file.
